Pet Shop Surprises
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Two new pets enter D's shop and bring with them a mysterious case that just might bring D and Leon together.


Pet Shop Surprises

Pairings: D/Leon Wufei/Ryo

Warnings: Lemon/Lime, weirdness, MPREG, slight OOCness (it gets explained)

Disclaimer: I don't own "Pet Shop of Horrors" or "Gundam Wing"

Note: I'm only borrowing Wufei from Gundam Wing.

Chapter One

D sat in the pet shop drinking his tea peacefully when his favorite Officer barged in with two wrapped figures being carried behind him. D looked at Leon utterly shocked; though he didn't show it, while Q-chan flitted about.

"Now I know something is up! I found not one, but two pets from this shop! At thescene of a murder no less" Leon gloated as the officers behind him set down their burdens and left.

"I have done nothing wrong Officer. Nor illegal" D replied calmly. He looked at the bundles curiously. "What is it you've brought with you" He locked Leon with his gold and violet gaze.

"Two pets bought from this very pet shop" Leon said stiffly. "I need your help, D." He looked around to make sure that his fellow officers were gone before continuing.

"If you are looking for the men you came in here with, they are long gone" D said helpfully.

"Thanks" Leon said plopping down on the couch with a sigh of relief. "Sorry 'bout the weird act. I didn't want them investigating you, not to mention the heat I've been gettinf tor letting all of these pet shop cases get away! Not that we have anything against you. Only rumors."

"I thank you, but tell me. Might we bring the pets out of hiding now? The contract was not broken was it" D asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, but the contract was missing" Leon said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "The reason I'm here is a murder investigation. The guy was dead when we arrived ad the pets were . . . crying. They looked human but spoke in some weird language. Lilting a melodic. They were also covered up."

"I see, well, we should uncover them so that I can determine what kind of pet these two are" D said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem, D" Leon agreed. "I head them completly wrapped up so that on one would gawk at them."

"I'm sure they would thank you for the kind gesture."

"Yeah, well, they fell asleep shortly after we got them all covered up. It looked like they were exhausted."

he phe pair moved next to the two wrapped up pets. Leon carefully began unwrapping the first on while D watched. Long, silky black hair was revealed as Leon continued to remove the sheet from the lithe form. As soon as the sheet was to the shoulder Leon stopped and stepped back. This pet had the visage of a Chinese teenager with raven black hair and lightly arched eyebrows. His face was calm and placid, it was obvious that the was deeply asleep for the time being.

"Go on" D said encouragingly to Leon.

"I can't, not without help. He's not heavy by any streach of the imagination, just really akward" Leon atmitted a bit sheepishly. D smiled at him and he felt a tingle reun throught him. D ehlp hole the 'boy' up while Leon removed the sheet carefully from the sleeping 'boy's' back.

"So, what was it that made you think he was a" D began but was cut off when he saw what had taken Leon so long to untangle form the sheet.

"Yeah, I knida thought the wings were a dead give-away" Leon said with a laugh. He stopped abruptly when he say how pale D had become.

"Hey D! Are you okay" Leon asked worriedly.

"I haven't seen this one in over 18 years" D said quietly. He continued to stare at the 'boy' who had begun to stir. The reason for D's reaction was the pair pure black, dragon-like wings on the 'boy's' back. The pet's eyes opened and Leon and Dred red into the ebony depths.

"What is he, D" Leon asked awestruck as the black-eyed creature untangled himself.

"Never mind that" D exclaimed. "We must unwrap his mte befor he becomes upset" D quickly moved over to the other wraped up pet as the black-eyed one looked around his surroundings.

"What's going on, D? Why are you so freaked"

"Don't question just now! Help me"

Suddenly the black-eyed creature shreiked and took to the air. He called distressedly into the air and looke ready to attack D and Leon. He flew as high as the celing would allow him, and mad a dive pass at the two frantically working men. He came in for another pass but stopped in his tracks when he saw what they had uncovered. He settled back onto the ground and gently helped them finish uncovering the other.

The second pet looked to be of Orential decent but had pure, snow-white hiar and wings.

The black haired creature trilled and chirped before settleing dwon next to the other; obviously male, pet. The two pets wore loose silver blue pants and blue tank tops with holes in the back for their wings. The two also wore black silk Chinese slippers. The white haired one lay as though sleeping and the black-eyed one carefully hel him, trilling sortly to his mate.

"Now then, D" Leon said with a sigh. "What are they"

"These two are exteamly rare" D said as he calmly sat down and began sipping his tea. "They are Dragonians. And ancient race decended from dragons. they took on human featured and often tend ot great dragon clans."

"They're beautiful" Leon said staring at the pair. He suddenly noticed that both had a a long tail that ended in a deadly-looking collapsable blade.

"Yes, beautiful, but deadly" D replied. The black-eyed creature began singing to his mate.

"What are their names" Leon asked. He watched the two.

"The white haired one is called Ryo, and his mate's name is Wufei. They have been bonded together since birth" D said as he watched the pair fondly.

"They have beautiful names to go with their beauty" Leon said with a smile. D lookd at Leon and smile, Leon felt a shiver fun through him.

"Yes, the do have lovely names" D said. Wufei looked up at the sound of D's voice and trilled quietly.

"Do theyw yow you" Leon asked as he noticed they way Wufei watched D.

"Yes" D answered simply. "I've know them since they were babies. The Count sold them to a kind young man. He wanted them as companions and bodyguards. He raised them from that time, he brought them by for 2 years to make sure they were developing properly. They should be about 21 years old."

Wufei began talking to D in his musical language.

"What is he saying" Leon asked. Wufei stopped speaking and loked at him.

"He was asking who you are and where 'papa' is" D said. "He wants to know if their 'papa' is okay now."

"Do they understand English" Leon asked. Wufei trilled and nodded. "Your 'papa' is . . . dead. We got the call just a little too late." Wufie looked sad and laid his head on Ryo's shoulder and gave a tiny sob. Ryo stirred and woke with a quiet chirp and a trill. Ryo trilled questioningly at Leon.

"He wants to know who you are" D translated.

"My name is Leon. I'm a pokice officer, and I'm looking for the person that killed your 'papa'. I brought you here 'cause I knew that D here, would know something about you."

Wufei trilled at D questioningly. Ryo stared at Leon.

"They asked if it was true" D said to Leon. He then turend back to the Dragonians"Do not worry my friends, he is very trustworthy ." D gently stroked Wufei's hair, Wufei chirped and his eyes drooped shut and he began purring. Ryo chirrped at Leon and laid his head on Leon's shoulder. Leon looked at Ryo confused and surprised. His surpirse was caused by having just noticed that Ryo's hiar was pulled back into a braid they reached the middle of his back, Wufie on the other hand had his raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"What does he want me to do" Leon asked D utterly confused. Ryo chirpped again and nuzzled Leon's shoulder.

"He wants you to pet his hair, it will help him to get over his loss. he also just likes it" D replied.

"Oh" Leon said. He began to gently stroked Ryo's hair. Ryo began purring in Leon's lap. Leon and D sat like that for several hours.

TBC...


End file.
